1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands free towel carrying system and more particularly pertains to coupling a towel to a user to prevent loss, theft and contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towel of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, towel of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling towels to users through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,020 issued Mar. 14, 1944, to Walsh discloses a combination beach robe, towel and receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,365 issued Mar. 3, 1987, to Suprise et al. discloses a disposable bib with an integral, elasticized neckband. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,527 issued May 15, 1990, to Hintermeyer discloses a garment protector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,543 issued May 7, 1991, to Lewis, Sr. discloses an athletic towel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,055 issued Oct. 1, 1991, to Mysliwiec discloses an apron. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,958 issued Aug. 5, 1997, to Farrell-Mestas discloses a nursing canopy for use by a nursing mother. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,698 issued Mar. 10, 1998, to Mondragon discloses a folded pocket towel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,542 issued Aug. 4, 1998, to Chen discloses a bathing scrubber with massage balls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,021 issued Jan. 5, 1999, to Somerville discloses a towel garment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,520 issued May 9, 2000, to Wheeler discloses a security sport tote towel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,542 issued Nov. 3, 1987, to Slimmon discloses the ornamental design for a sports towel belt. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 400,750 issued Nov. 10, 1998, to Lara, discloses the ornamental design for a washcloth.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hands free towel carrying system that allows coupling a towel to a user to prevent loss, theft and contamination.
In this respect, the hands free towel carrying system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling a towel to a user to prevent loss, theft and contamination.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hands free towel carrying system which can be used for coupling a towel to a user to prevent loss, theft and contamination. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of towel of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hands free towel carrying system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hands free towel carrying system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a towel of a generally rectangular configuration. The towel is comprised of an absorbent material of a color of the user""s choosing. The towel has a loose end, a parallel coupling end and a pair of side edges therebetween. The side edges are between about 15 percent and 25 percent greater than the length of the loose and coupling ends. The coupling end is formed from the folding over of a top end and coupling the top end to an intermediate portion of the towel through stitching. In this manner a tunnel is formed in the coupling end. The region of the towel forming the tunnel is shirred with inner regions and outer regions adapted to expand and contract to allow enlargement and reduction of the size of the tunnel.
Next provided is a neck loop. The neck loop is of a generally cylindrical configuration and is comprised of an elastomeric material. The neck loop is adapted to be stretched around a user""s head without messing up the user""s hair and glasses and is adapted to rest around the user""s neck. The neck loop forms a base around which the tunnel of the coupling end of the towel can be formed for enlargement and reduction in size. In this manner the towel is retained in a convenient enlarged position during donning by the user and reduced configuration during wearing by the user.
A pocket is next provided. The pocket is positioned on the towel and has a resealable coupling selected from the class of resealable couplings including snaps, buttons, zippers and hook and loop fasteners, preferably a snap. The pocket is adapted to hold loose objects the user desires to keep in safe proximity.
Finally, indicia is positioned on the towel. The indicia is selected from the class of indicia including monograms, advertisement, and sports logos.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hands free towel carrying system which has all of the advantages of the prior art towel of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hands free towel carrying system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hands free towel carrying system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hands free towel carrying system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hands free towel carrying system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a hands free towel carrying system for coupling a towel to a user to prevent loss, theft and contamination.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved towel of a generally rectangular configuration comprised of an absorbent material with a loose end, a parallel coupling end, a pair of side edges and a generally cylindrical neck loop comprised of an elastomeric material.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.